Tiz the Season
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: Response to HB: Christmas Challenge. Takes place during Hermione’s sixth year winter recess. With the emending war, Hermione decides to create her Christmas gifts. Wanting them to be extra special. Something goes seriously wrong.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Tis the Season**

* * *

Summary: Response to HB: Christmas Challenge. Takes place during Hermione's sixth year winter recess. With the emending war, Hermione decides to create her Christmas gifts. Wanting them to be extra special for her best friends and Order members. Something goes seriously wrong with her gift, when Death Eaters attack her home.

* * *

Rating: Pg- 13 or R currently unsure  
Reason:Violence towards groups of people (Death Eater attack)

* * *

**  
The Burrow  
Kitchen**

Joyous boisterous shouts of laughter radiate outwards from around the green Bruce Christmas tree. As flaming red haired twins chase each other around the room as the others only watch in amusement. Red, gold and blue sparks flash brightly in the air as one long-haired man waves his wand at the tree and then at his siblings.

"Bill!" laughs Ginny as her old dress robes change from pale green to pale blue. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," shouts Fred as he finally manages to catch George. Fred wrestles George to the ground.

"He just wants attention, Ginny," laughs George as he struggles against Fred. The twins attempt to tickle each other while avoid being tickled in return. Standing next to Charlie, was Ron, his baby blue eyes twinkle before he launches himself at the twins. Within seconds all the children where in one big pile on the floor.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Molly looks longingly out the window as most of her children decorate the Christmas tree. '_Percy use to love putting the sparklers and ornaments on the Christmas tree. I'm sure Harry would have loved a chance to help out too. It's not fair that Dumbledore refuses to let him come for Christmas!' _thinks Molly.

Even her children's infectious laughter wasn't enough to cheering her up. Glancing at the family photo hanging on the wall, Molly feels tears start to swell up in her eyes. '_He was such a good baby, where did I go wrong? Where is he going to spend Christmas? Who is going to spend Christmas with him? Who's going to give him gifts if he won't take ours?' _ponders Molly.

Two strong gentle arms slide down her shoulders pulling her closer. Glancing at the reflection in the window, Molly plainly sees that Arthur's form behind her. Relaxing into his embrace, Molly lets herself take comfort that most of her children where home for the holiday.

"He'll be alright Molly," comforts Arthur tightening his embrace around her. Leaning down he whispers into her hair. "Percy will be just fine and one day, he'll come back to us."

"Just not this year," comments Molly sadly snuggling into Arthur's embrace. "I hope that there is someone wonderful in his life."

"Mum!" shouts Fred from the family room gaining both of his parent's attention. "The tree is all done except for the star."

"We'll be right there," states Arthur giving Molly one last gently squeeze before letting her go. Reaching down a hand, Arthur helps Molly to her feet.

**  
Ministry of Magic  
Outside Fudge's office**

'_Damn Fudge to all of Hades and back. Forcing me to work this late! He knows that Penny is having a rough time'_ thinks Percy as he swallows the lump of anger in his throat. He forces himself to take a calming breath. '_As if, I could do anything about it the bloody man thinks I'm his lapdog'_ silently swears Percy_. Hearing a_rguing voices burst from inside the Fudge's office. '_At lest I'm not the only one he's proceeded to piss off the wanker'_ thinks Percy.

Approaching the door with caution, Percy stands just outside the view of those in the room. Pressing his ear to the wall, he listens closely as the voices float out into the hallway.

"I know Lucius!" snaps Fudge. Huffing Fudge adds, "You'll just have to break free later tonight."

Blinking hard, Percy thinks, 'w_hat? Fudge is just going to let him leave! Is he crazy?'_

"How are we supposed to do that?" purrs Lucius coldly. "We're supposed to be under the ever watchful eyes of the Aurors."

"Don't worry about it," reassures Fudge. "I'll think of something. Do you have your list of targets?"

"Of course," hisses Lucius, angrily. "Master has planned this attack very carefully." A slight pause before Lucius questions, "Are you planning on joining us on our little excursion tonight?"

Gasping softly, Percy struggles with what Lucius has just unknowingly informed him. '_Merlin! Fudge is a Death Eater! That explains why he wanted Dumbledore out of the way and why he threatened…. No don't go there. Not yet, not until you have proof,' _contemplates Percy.

"It's been awhile since I've been to a ravel," states Fudge longingly. "But I have to be careful not to get caught."

'_Clever little sod, he thinks he's being smart', _sneers Percy. '_Growing up with five siblings is a plus when one wants to learn some information without gaining unwanted attention.'_

"Of course," sneers Lucius. "Is Weasley giving you any trouble?"

"No," laughs Fudge, dismissingly. "All I had to do was subtly threaten his pregnant wife Penelope, last year before I had to announce that Master has really returned with harm. He cracked under the pressure. He hasn't spoken with his family in little over a year and a half. I even put him up in one of your apartment buildings, to keep a better watch on him."

"Does he know that you're watching him?" softly questions Lucius.

"Oh, yes," sneers Fudge. "I remind him daily to watch his step. Percy doesn't want anything to happen to his lovely new wife and his new baby girl."

Gnashing his teeth, Percy forces himself to continue to listen. '_If you so much as touch a single hair on their head, I'll kill you. Life term in Azkaban or not, I'll kill you_,' Percy thinks frantically. Shaking his head, Percy concentrates on the conversation he's over hearing.

"Master wants to send a message to Potter," cruelly states Lucius. "What better way then to draw him out, then attack his best friends?"

"How are you planning to do that?" asks Fudge nervously. "Dumbledore has them well protected. And he's…"

"Fudge!" snaps Lucius. "Stop your blubbering! The mudblood went home for Christmas, thus leaving her vulnerable for an attack. Since Dumbledore is forcing the Potter brat to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas season, he's impossible to get near. As for Weasley's, Master's inside informant says that they're having a quite family gathering at home this year."

Gasping softly Percy moves away from the door. Overly pale, Percy looks like he's just about to faint. Reaching into his robes, he draws out his wand. '_You might have kept me from my family but I'll be damned if I allow you to take them away from me.'._

Hearing the office chairs scrap against the floor, Percy knows that both men have vacated their chairs. "So beyond, Granger and Weasley," delightful asks Fudge. "Who else is going is going to be under fire?" Rustling of parchment, catches Percy's ears. "Oh… this is just wonderful but can we afford to spread ourselves so thin?"

"Master thinks that five Death-Eaters per house are more then enough," snaps Lucius. "Are you saying that you think it's unwise?"

"No," hurriedly reassures Fudge. Percy watches as the office doorknob turns. Stepping back into the shadows, he watches them emerge from Fudge's office. Flicking his wand, after the two men stroll down the corridor away from him, a piece of parchment floats towards him.

Slipping further back into the shadows, Percy slowly unwrinkled the parchment. Gasping in shock he reads the names and addresses of those who were going to be attacked. Swallowing hard at the many names he recognizes, Percy stalks down the corridor heading towards the Aurors Enforcement Office. '_Merlin! What am I doing? What about Pen? What if they go after her while I'm attempting to help someone?' _contemplates Percy.

Rounding the corner, he runs into his office. Closing the door, he races to his desk. Pulling out ink and parchment, he hurriedly scribes out a letter. "Here Coco," mutters Percy to his chocolate brown owl. "Take this straight away to Pen. Go as fast as you can," orders Percy. The owl seemingly understands for he flies out the window.

'_Now it's high time to show Fudge just what a determined Weasley can do. I'll make him ever regret coming between me and my family.' _

**  
U**ntil Next Time


	2. It's Starting

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Tiz the Season**

* * *

Summary: Response to HB: Christmas Challenge. Takes place during Hermione's sixth year winter recess. With the emending war, Hermione decides to create her Christmas gifts. Wanting them to be extra special for her best friends and Order members. Something goes seriously wrong with her gift, when Death Eaters attack her home.

* * *

**  
Granger's Residence  
Family Room**

Looking outside the large family room window Hermione watches the white snow fall softly to the ground. Steam floats up from the hot mug in her hands. Bringing the cup up to her lips, she takes a sip of the scalding liquid.

'_It looks so picturesque, simply quite peaceful. Why can't it be peaceful?_' thinks Hermione. Blinking her eyes, she pulls herself from her morose thoughts.

Turning away from the serene scene, she gracefully strides over to the door leading to the basement. '_If only Professor Snape could see my home laboratory! He would have a bloody fit,_' thinks Hermione. Chuckling to herself, she flips on the lights as she makes her way down the stairs. '_Expectably since it's a muggle lab containing everything need to cerate potions. But then again, he might be in heaven. Who knows with that man?_'

The laboratory was set up in a functional way. One long table wrapped around a corner, making it look like two separate tables. Burners, along with other scientific stuff one would find in a chemistry lab were neatly arranged on one table while on the other magically ingredients. '_I wonder what Emily is working on? Hopefully she won't burn half the house down this year_.'

All the ingredients were labeled, sealed and placed in alphabetical order on the shelves. Several ingredients were considered to be hazardous so they were placed in a special storage locker. '_My cousin is insane to be working with so many combustible chemicals__ At it would take is o__ne good Alohomora and anyone could get to them_,' thinks Hermione. '_But would they know what those ingredients are?_'

A caldron was strategically placed in between the two tables. Thus allowing Hermione ample room to gather her ingredients, and get the veils, or clean up ready without being too close to the caldron.

Placing her hot chocolate down on the currently unused table, Hermione inspects the photographs that she has hung up against the wall. '_These will do for the first part of Harry's gift, but they'll be the last part on Remus's gift_,' silently states Hermione.

Sizzling hisses bring her attention back to the boiling caldron. '_The potion is __almost done. All I have to do is add the crystalloid primed then let it set for the night. After that add in the photographs one at a time_.'

Picking up one of the waving photos, Hermione smile widely at the scenes. '_Harry is going to be so surprised! I bet he thinks that I'm going to get him another book this year. Well, I am, but he's going to love this one._'

Running a gently finger over one photo, Hermione blinks away sudden tears. '_If only he didn't come to rescue us, then he would still be here. Harry would be spending Christmas with the real Sirius instead of spending it with mere photos._'

Walking over to the entertainment center, Hermione rifles through her video collection._ 'Snow White, I haven't seen this one in a while_!' Taking out the DvD, she puts it in to the machine. '_I have three days until I need to send my gifts to everyone. It's time for a small break_.' Picking up the remote, she presses the play button.

Loud knocking on the basement door informs Hermione that someone was venturing down to see her. Turning her gaze to the stairs, Hermione instantly spies her cousin Emily. Hitting the pause button, Hermione rolls her eyes at the intrusion.

"Going to bed?" asks Hermione glancing at the clock on the wall. It reads nine o'clock. "Isn't it rather early?"

"No," answers Emily. Gesturing to her cloths, she elaborates, "Just in my night cloths. Your parents along with mine went Christmas caroling." Rolling her eyes, Emily smirks at Hermione. "I would have to be drunk to go along with that bunch of tone deaf off pitched group."

Gesturing towards the lab, Emily states, "Don't knock over that blue and green stuff. It's highly combustible and dangerous. Besides which, who knows how it will react with your potion. Speaking of said potion, how is it coming along?"

"Oh," huffs Hermione glancing at the potion in question. "It's just about done. Thanks for letting me use your lab and supplies."

"No problem cousin," dismisses Emily. "Don't stay up too late." Waving Emily retreats back up the stairs.

* * *

**  
London Wizarding Apartment 4  
Home of Percy and Penelope Weasley**

Loud constant tapping on the window agitates Penelope, as she moves towards the window she stops cold when she recognizes the owl. '_Please do not let it be a letter of apology. He better be coming home soon_,' thinks Penelope. Opening the window, she shivers from the cold as she relieves Coco his burden.

Looking down at the parchment, Penelope instantly recognizes Percy's handwriting. 'He was in a hurry to write this. Something has happened!' Ripping open the letter, she scans the continents of the letter. Gasping in shock and horror, Penelope freezes. '_Bloody hell. No! Come on Penny think! I need to grab my wand, the baby, and supplies. And get out of here. Get out of here now!_'

Briefly closing her eyes, she offers up a prayer for Percy and braces herself for the upcoming night. Folding up the letter and tucking it in breast pocket, Penelope races back to her baby's room. Quickly she gathers her supplies and her precious child. Seconds later a loud popping noise was heard as both mother and child disappears.

* * *

**  
The Burrow  
Kitchen**

A loud popping noise comes directly outside the front door causing everyone inside to become silent. When the front doorknob rattles as it opens, the silence becomes eerie. Arthur quickly signals to his two eldest sons to protect the rest of the family as he moves to investigate.

"Hello? Anyone home," asks a soft voice relieving the tension in the room.

"Penelope?" questions Arthur as he moves into the kitchen. "What brings you… bloody hell!" Gasping Arthur points at the child in her arms, "You and Percy have a child!"

"Never mind that," snaps Penelope holding her child closer. "Everyone needs to get out of here."

"What?" demands Billus looking confused.

"**NOW**!" shouts Penelope, her face reflecting her terror. "Death Eaters are already on their way!"

Opening his mouth to contradict her; Arthur's gaze takes in her overly pale face. "Billus! Charlie! You take Ron and Ginny." Looking to his children, Arthur orders, "Fred, George you know where to go. Molly, come take your grandchild. Penelope, come here. You're going to have to come with us."

"But what about Percy?" frantically asks Penelope glancing behind her.

"He knows where to go," reassures Molly as she gently takes the child from Penelope. Giving her husband one last look Molly apparates. Arthur enfolds a shaking Penelope in his arms just before they disappear with a small pop.

Bright blinding green light floods the burrow.

**  
**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic  
Auror Division **

Watching Alastor Moody finish barking out orders to every single available Auror, Percy notices that he moves with swiftness, Percy wouldn't have credited to the man. Taking a breath, Percy forces himself to remain calm.

"I'm going with you," clearly states Percy. He was shocked to see that he has surprised Moody completely. '_I thought you were supposed to be unflappable. I guess I shouldn't be surprised after the way I've been behaving lately_,' thinks Percy. "You need all the help you can get," reasons Percy gripping his wand tightly. '_In for a Knut, in for a Galleon._' "I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine," growls Moody, accepting Percy to his team. "Don't get in the way. And don't get killed. I'd hate to be the one to tell your mother."

"I completely understand, agrees Percy.

"All right everyone," bellows Moody to the large room full of Aurors. "You have your assignments! Move out!" Seconds later a loud bang signals that a hundred Aurors have apparated.

**  
**

* * *

**Granger's Residence  
Basement Laboratory**

Rolling her eyes at the intruding knock on the doorframe, Hermione impatiently stabs the pause button. '_Just as the movie was getting to the good part, how does she know when to show up?_' ponders Hermione. Loud footsteps bound down the stairs as Emily comes into view.

"Watching Snow White again," comments Emily, as she glances at the television. "You know that's twisted. Right?"

"How so?" demands Hermione looking faintly amused.

"Because you're a witch," reasons Emily while gesturing to the television scene. "And all muggle stories of witches depicted them as horrible rotten creatures unworthy of life."

"That's not true," argues Hermione.

"Name me one fairytale where the witch was good and not a fairy?" challenges Emily. Hermione racks her brain as Emily heads over towards the caldron. "Can't think of any? Hmmm cousin. It's alright," sneers Emily.

The house rattles. Green light flashes out from under the upstairs door as the electricity flickers off. Standing still in the dark, both Hermione and Emily are frozen.

"Hermione," whispers Emily softly. "Don't move. I'll come to you."

"But…," argues Hermione softly.

"This house has an exit in the basement," states Emily as she moves stealthily across the room. Hermione feels Emily's gently hands on her shoulder. "Ok, now we need to move," instructs Emily. Moving quickly both women head towards the wall where the stairs lead downwards. Tapping the wall, Hermione feels the wall move just as the basement door flies off its hinges.

Hermione drops the remotes as Emily pushes her into the passageway cause the movie to start playing. Moving further into the passage Hermione breaths a sigh of relief as Emily closes the door.

"All right," whispers Emily picking up a small flashlight and flicks it on. "Take this one," holding it out for her while she picks up another one. "Stick to the path with yellow markers." Swallowing hard, Emily takes a breath. "Now run!"

**  
U**ntil Later


	3. Forgiveness

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Tiz the Season**

* * *

Summary: Response to HB: Christmas Challenge. Takes place during Hermione's sixth year winter recess. With the emending war, Hermione decides to create her Christmas gifts. Wanting them to be extra special for her best friends and Order members. Something goes seriously wrong with her gift, when Death Eaters attack her home.

* * *

**  
Ministry of Magic  
Fudge's Office**

Excitedly tapping his foot, Fudge clears away the last bit of paperwork from his desk. An evil smirk flashes across his face as loud pounding footsteps make their way towards his office. A single loud bang on the door before it opens to reveal his long-standing friend Dolores Umbridge.

"Hello Dolores," greets Fudge as he gestures for her to have a seat in one of his chairs. "What brings you here?"

Closing the door behind her, Dolores's eyes flash in excitement. Her hands smooth down her dress robes in a small nervous jester. "Oh nothing much," Dolores attempts to dismiss. Making her way towards one of the chairs, she chooses the one nearby the door. "I'm just looking forward to our '_outing_' this evening. You are coming?"

"Oh yes," laughs Fudge with a nasty twinkle in his eyes. Looking like an excited schoolboy, bouncing up and down in his seat. "I can't wait. We're going to Luc… you-know-who's house. He said that the '_entertainment_' should be ready for us when we arrive."

"Oh…" squeals Dolores rubbing her hands together. She looks extremely pleased before an unknown emotion flashes across her face. Clearing her throat, Dolores bats her lashes at him. "I hope he lets me have first pickings." An angry, disgusted look creeps into her face. "I so want to get that filthy little mudblood back for that… that… the incident at the school."

"Don't worry," reassures Fudge getting up from his chair. Wrapping his scrawny arms around Dolores's bulging frame, Fudge gives her a tight squeeze. Running his hands over her wide shoulders and then down her back. "I'll pick up a few '_gifts_' for our Master. He will be appeased with them, that he'll order that mudblood be handed over to you."

Sniffing loudly like a pig, Dolores rubs her hands up and down Fudge's legs. "Thank you, Cornelius. What would I do without you?"

"Hmm," mutters Fudge. "I don't know my dear." Leaning down, he licks Dolores's temple as her hand creeps upwards on his leg. "Master is going to be pleased," snickers Fudge. "Harry Potter will be friendless by midnight tonight!"

Leaning down, Fudge was about to kiss the top of her head when he stop and smells her hair. "New shampoo? I thought you liked the one I bought you?"

Slowly Dolores's hand makes its way up around Fudge's waist. Dolores looks up at him, "I ran into Mandy who sprayed me with her new perfume! The nerve of that girl!" Her hand clutches at Fudge's waist for a few seconds before it drops. A wide smile graces her face.

"Cornelius Fudge," states Dolores in a serious tone. Standing to her feet, she holds him off with her wand pointed directly at him. "You are under arrest for being a Voldemort supporter."

"What? Who are you kidding Dolores," laughs Fudge attempting to get closer to her. "You're one too, you know."

"Actually," states Dolores. "I'm not." In slow motion Dolores grows in height, thinning out. Dolores's shoulder length black hair shrunk, into short spiky pink and purple hair.

"I'm Auror Tonks."

"Bloody hell!" hiss Fudge jumping away from Tonks. "You can't just come in here impersonating someone!"

"Auror O'Connor!" shouts Tonks still pointing Fudge's own wand at him. The office door opens; two more Aurors seep into the office. "Let's get him down to lock up."

"Auror Tonks," whispers O'Connor. "Reports are already coming in. Most of the attacks have been thawed. We haven't heard back from Moody nor Justus Pilliwickle crew."

"So you're saying," simplifies Tonks. "Is that you don't know if the Weasley's or the Granger's are ok? But the rest we have some information on. Did anyone arrest Dolores Umbridge?"

"That's affirmative, Madam," answers O'Connor. "And yes, Mrs. Umbridge is already down in lock down as we speak." The two male Aurors bound Fudge to them, as Tonks kept both his wand and her wand to Fudge's back at all times.

**  
**

* * *

**The Burrow  
Inside**

Standing aloofly in the burnt out kitchen stood five men all dressed in long black robes. One man reliantly heads up the stairs; the only sounds in the house were the creaking of wood under his weight.

"Where can they be?" hisses one man. The rest of the men shrug their shoulders.

"They have to be around," reassures one man as he gestures to the food laying about both the kitchen and the family room. Picking up one glass, he adds, "They're drinks are still hot."

and those cookies look like they just came out of the oven."

"So where are they?" impatiently demands the first man.

On the kitchen table was a plate of cookies fresh from the oven. Their aroma sharply contradicts the smell of burning wood. Two of the men reach down grabbing several cookies each and stuff them into their mouths as the wait for their companion to come back down the stairs.

"And these cookies look like they just came out of the oven," states one man.

Loud pops from the burning fire startle them, causing one to choke on his cookie. Chuckling off their shock, they partake of the food and drinks on the table.

**  
**

* * *

**The Burrow  
Outside**

Apparating with one loud pop, Percy is momentarily stunned at the site of his childhood home in flames. Sharp pain engulfed his chest as tears form in his eyes. '_Please! Please God! Tell me that Penelope got everyone out in time. That's all I want for Christmas this year. Please_?' pleads Percy.

Alastor Moody observes the estranged Weasley in silence. Seeing first hand the horror and fear on his face, Moody decides to give the kid a break. Placing one gruff hand on his shoulder, Moody states, "I don't see any of your family members in there."

"What?" croaks Percy. '_They're not in there! Does that mean Penny arrived in time_?' Turning to look at Moody, Percy asks, "How…"

Pointing to his magical eye, Moody re-states, "They're not in there. But five Death Eaters are." Swallowing hard, Percy grips his wand tightly. "Are you ready?" Nodding to Moody, Percy listens patiently as Moody gives the orders to move in. "Ok, everyone lets do this nice and slow," orders Moody pulling out his wand. "Don't kill anyone unless you have too."

Silently creeping their way closer, puffs of hot breaths could be seen in the icy air. Closing his eyes, Percy pictures his beautiful wife's face with his baby girl. '_Please! Be with my parents. Be safe!_'

With swift movements, Percy smiles at himself. '_If only the twins could see me now. They would see that I can be as sneaky as they are_.' Glancing over to Moody, Percy swallows the lump that's suddenly lodged in his throat. '_When this is all over I'm going to apologize profusely to my whole family. After I get reamed out for not telling Mum about my baby or being married or being blackmailed or being…. Merlin! Do I have to see my family after this?_'

Moving closer to his childhood home, Percy could easily peer into the kitchen. He could make out three Death Eaters sitting down at his parent's kitchen table. 'B_loody hell! They're eating my mum's food!_' Glancing towards Moody, Percy watches as a smirk forms on his wreathed face.

"They're never going to know what hit'em," growls Moody. Three different things happened at once, two more men appear in the kitchen; one man starts eating while the other explodes. The third thing was Moody giving the signal to attack.

Flashes of light rip throw the burrow.

Surveying the scene before him, Percy feels a certain pride in himself. Looking down at the five captured Death-Eaters; he stalks over to the kitchen table, swipes a cookie off the plate and takes a large bite. "Hmm," mutters Percy loudly. "My mum's cooking sure is good."

Swallowing a laugh, Moody keeps a watchful eye on his suspects. "So Weasley," asks Moody. "If your family wasn't here, where are they?"

"I don't know," answers Percy. Moody watches him gaze around the place sorrowfully.

"They can rebuild," offers Moody. He watches as Percy bend down, shifting throw the presents under the tree. Sadness seems to radiate off of him, as he hugs a present closely to his chest. "Anything wrong?"

"No," whispers Percy as Moody approaches him. Looking over the present, Moody notices that it has Percy's name on it.

"It's the season for forgiveness," offers Moody.

Pulling out his wand, Percy mutters several charms. Presents went flying into a trunk near the tree. Moody patiently watches Percy practically pack up everything that was remotely Christmassy into the trunk. After several attempts to shrink the tree, Moody stepped in. He places several holding charms before shrinking the tree.

"If you have any clue where they could be," offers Moody. "Take what you can. I have enough Aurors with me to handle this."

Percy nods his head as he carefully places the tree in the trunk. Gripping the trunks handles so tightly that Moody can see his knuckles turning white. "Go on. Your family's waiting." With a small wave Percy apparates. "He better not have splinched himself.

**  
**

* * *

**London  
12 Grimmauld Place**

When the front door opened, Arthur Weasley was pacing in front of the fireplace. As the footsteps approached, the somber room Arthur looks up spying Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Arthur," greets Dumbledore.

"Oh Albus," cries Molly while holding a small child in her arms. Chuckling at the surprised look on his face, Molly feels compelled to add, "This is my grandchild."

"Is everyone here?" asks Harry from behind Dumbledore.

"Everyone but Percy," answers Molly. "We're hoping that he know where to go."

"Huh?" questions Harry not fully understanding.

"It's like this Harry," informs Ron as he gets up from the couch. "Mum and Dad have special place set-up that only our family members know about. In that safe place there is a portkey. Using that portkey, Percy will arrive on the front door step."

"But what if…" starts to question Harry.

"Harry dear," interrupts Molly. "Everyone else knew where Grimmauld Place is. Percy was the only one who doesn't know. So we have only one portkey hidden there."

"Oh," states Harry, clearly seeing the stress on her face. "Then we better have a room ready for him when he gets here."

**  
**

* * *

**London  
54 Main Street**

Stepping out of the darkness, a heavy trunk is dragged behind him. Slowly approaching the small structure, Percy takes a deep breath as he pulls the trunk inside with him. Looking over the weird contraption in front of him, Percy accidentally knocks over the funny looking device, which immediately makes a beeping noise.

Flustered, he quickly picks up the device slamming it back in the cradle. '_It doesn't look right_,' thinks Percy as he shakes his head to clear it. '_Who cares? Where did Dad say he put that blasted thing?_' Looking down, Percy finds a big yellow book dangling.

"There it is," happily states Percy. Gripping the trunk, Percy reaches out and activates the portkey.

**  
**

* * *

**London  
12 Grimmauld Place**

Feeling his feet hitting the ground Percy doesn't have enough time to brace himself before he lands with a rather loud thump on the ground. '_Ah, that hurt. Merlin's bones is my bottom going to be soar in __the morning_.' Groaning, Percy stands up just as the front door is thrown open.

"**PERCY**!" shouts a delighted Molly as she processes to give him a bear hug so hard, that he has trouble breathing. "Oh my baby," weeps Molly. "My precious baby!"

"Mum!" shouts Charlie. "He can't breath." As soon as Molly lets go, Percy finds himself in Charlie's embrace for the first time since he was a little kid. "You had everyone scared, Percy. Don't do that."

"I'll try not to," response Percy glancing around. "By any chance…"

"You have a beautiful daughter," states Charlie. "Penelope is upstairs laying down."

Smiling in gratitude, Percy wraps his arms around Molly. "So I take it you've meet Megan Marie Molly Ann Weasley. I sorry, Mum. I wanted so badly to tell you but…"

"Shhhh," whispers Molly. "It's alright. Penelope explained a lot of what happened."

"It still doesn't excuse my behavior," insists Percy. "I was horrible to you, and I'm sorry." Two more arms join around them. Looking up, Percy finds himself looking his father's eyes.

"Nothing matters," stress Arthur. "But you being here."

"What did you pack?" asks Charlie dragging in the trunk. "When did you find time?"

"When I was at the Burrow," states Percy earning a squeak and a squeeze from Molly. "Caught some Death-Eaters scum and had a cookie. They were delicious by the way. While I was there I packed up the presents and the tree."

"Well," greets Billus looking amazed. "I hear you had a busy night."

**  
**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic  
Central Booking **

A series of loud pops causes the clerks to look up. Spotting Alastor Moody among the thongs, Tonks waves her hand in delight. "Did you have any problems?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," dismisses Moody his magical eye roaming across the room. "Percy went to be with his family."

"They're dead!" shouts Fudge from the back corner. "My Master will see to that!" Two Aurors push Fudge back into a cell.

"Why am I not surprised?" questions Moody as he rakes his gaze over Fudge. "The Weasley's were not home at the time of the attack. Has everyone reported back? And what's the status?"

"Only Justus Pilliwickle's crew hasn't reported in," answers Tonks. "No civilian casualties. But two Death-Eaters are dead. They killed each other. No seriously wounded."

"Who is Justus Pilliwickle assigned too?" questions Moody.

"Hermione Granger," whispers Tonks.

**  
**

* * *

**Granger's Residence  
Basement Laboratory**

The door to the basement flies off of its hinges crashing into the opposite wall shattering into a thousand pieces. Three men dressed in black gracefully float down the stairs. Landing on the basement floor with their wands posed and ready to strike.

"Where are they?" hisses one of the men. "I heard someone speaking!"

"I'm not dealing with Bellatrix or her crazy husband Rodolphus," huffs one of the men. "So find them!" The three men slink their way around the room, bumping into objects that they couldn't see.

"_I'll go myself to the dwarfs' cottage in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect," blares from the television as a woman scans a bookshelf with references books on Black Arts, Alchemy, Witchcraft, Black Magic, Sorcery, and Poisons, she pulls down a book on Disguises._

Staring at the screen in horror all three men cast the same spell, blasting part of the basement wall away. But miss the television. The blast causes rumbles throughout the structure of the house. Throw the gapping whole in the wall dirt and snow to spill into the room. Panicking the three men look at each other before apparating away.

Two loud pops seconds after the three men disappear, show two new people dressed in black. One was a male the other was a woman.

"Where did those morons go?" demands the woman getting extremely agitated.

"Relax, Bella," sooths the man. "They left without the prey."

Smiling crazily, Bellatrix waves her wand mutter several charms. Suddenly the small items in the room go whirling about. Bellatrix points her wand at a yellow lock box, smashing it into pieces. A low grade hissing and sizzling erupts from the spilled contains.

"_Mummy dust to make me old," shouts out from the television. "To shroud my clothes, the black of night." _

Huffing Bellatrix points her wand directly at the television. Her aim is deadly, hitting it square in the center.

"They're obliviously not here," hisses Rodolphus turning back towards the stairs. Pausing he points his wand at the wall just below the stairs. A burst of bright yellow light blasts the wall. "It looks like our quarry is giving chase." Laughing hysterically, both Bellatrix and Rodolphus move silently into the passageway.

Running swiftly as they could, both women follow the yellow markers as the tunnel splits into two. Huffing, Hermione reaches out to Emily.

"Stop," puffs out Hermione. "What if they're following us? There are no tracks in the other tunnels."

Huffing Emily replies, "That's fine. This passageway splits several times over. Plus that's if they found the entrance and if they're looking for tracks."

Taking several deep breaths, Hermione nods her head in agreement. "Fine. Race you?"

Smirking as Emily attempts to catch her breath. "You're on." Loud hysterical laughter floats towards them. "Looks like they found that entrance."

"Yeah," whispers Hermione glancing over her shoulder. "Let's get going." Both girls take one more deep breath before launching themselves down the tunnel as fast as they could.

Rushing towards the end of the tunnel, shouts of frustration penetrate the silence. Feeling the ground getting colder under her feet, Hermione realizes that both she and Emily weren't wearing any shoes.

"Oh my god," cries out Hermione. "Emily there is three feet of snow out there."

"I **know** that," snaps Emily tiredly. "When we turn the bend, there should be a large duffle bag full of supplies."

Shaking from all of the running, Hermione struggles to keep up with her cousin. '_Why would she have a duffle bag full of supplies?_' Taking a breath, Hermione rolls her eyes as a conclusion hits her. "Let me guess, your father is still going through his James Bond phase?"

**  
**

* * *

**Granger's Residence  
Basement Laboratory**

Blues, greens, different shade of pinks and brown liquids drip down from various places in the room. Each liquid slowly makes its way towards the dark black liquid on the floor where a caldron used to stand.

"_A blast of wind to fan my hate," squeals out of the half dead television as wind blows in from the whole in the wall. _

The wind_ s_lides several photographs from the table. Each one lands face down in the black liquid. Creepy flashes of electricity come off the broken television as it strives to play the movie. A flash of electricity hits the black Liquid on the floor.

_A warped voice dulls out, "A thunderbolt to mix it well. Now begin thy magic spell."_

The black liquid bubbles as the different liquids seeped into it. Popping, snapping and hissing noises came from the area where the photographs sink more deeply into the blackness. Bright colors start to ripple outwards from the photo as the liquid looks like its expanding and contracting.

"Miss Granger!" floats down the steps as beams of light explode in the darkness.

"Hermione Granger! Are you down there?" The rumble of the foundations of the house causes the searchers to stop. "Did you hear that?"

Loud roaring thunder quakes the night as part of the house crumbles. The beams of light from the searchers wands flicker off as entrance to the basement is sealed. Soft low fizzling along with low bubbles spread like wild fire from the black liquid as it stretches upwards and outwards.

**  
**

* * *

**Granger's Residence  
Secret Passageway**

Shaking from all of the running, Hermione struggles to keep up with her cousin. '_Why would she have a duffle bag full of supplies?_' Taking a breath, Hermione rolls her eyes as a conclusion hits her. "Let me guess, your father is still going through his James Bond phase?"

Soft huffing laughter comes from Emily. "What gave it away? The secret tunnel? The duffle bag? The Bond collection in his room?"

Turning the corner, Hermione was in a slightly better mood when she spots the large bag. Swiftly they made their way towards it. Ripping it open and spilling out the contents, Emily quickly hands Hermione a small bag while taking one herself.

"Ok," huffs Emily. "Here's where we are." Holding up a small map, Emily puts her finger on it. "We're here. We need to make it to Old Man Larry's Place."

"Short cut?" asks Hermione.

"Yeah," answers Emily. "Once we're in the snow our tracks are going to be easy to follow. If I get hit," stresses Emily while gripping Hermione arm. "Keep going. No matter what. Got that? Keep going."

"Yes," huffs Hermione. Swiftly they pull on the shoes and coats before heading out into the drifting snow. Dashing towards the woods, Hermione steals one glance over her shoulder. '_I don't see anyone, but just because I don't see them doesn't mean that they're not there._'

Slugging up the hill, Hermione feels the cold sapping her strength. In the far distance she could hear the Lestranges somewhere behind her. '_Where's help when you need it? Someone! Anyone! Please help us_.' Racing down the hill, a small smile spreads across Hermione's face when Old Man Larry's Place comes into view. 'We're almost there, just have to keep going.'

"Hey Mudblood," shouts Bellatrix. "Did you think you could just run away?"

A blue light races past Hermione's shoulder and narrowly missing Emily. Swallowing hard, Hermione keeps running. Animal cries float in the air along with Bellatrix's laughter.

"Bella!" shouts Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus!" screams Bellatrix. Loud thumping noises follow their cries.

When Emily falls down in the snow she accidentally trips Hermione. Struggling to get back up when a large deer comes into view. Blinking tiredly, Hermione groans in pain as she attempts to stand.

"Emily," croaks Hermione looking towards her cousin who hasn't moved. "Get up!" A loud bark causes Hermione to sharply look up. Blinking her eyes, Hermione sees nothing but the deer as the world fades into nothingness.

**  
**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic  
Central Booking **

Alastor Moody whips out his wand when three loud pops signal someone's arrival. Looking at them he demands, "Well? Where is the girl?"

"The house is destroyed," responses Justus Pilliwickle. "She is nowhere to be found." Sighing heavily, Moody nods his head. "We were too late," adds Justus Pilliwickle.

"Who's going to tell Albus?"

"I will," stresses Moody. "That girl is resourceful. Who knows, she just might survive?"

**  
U**ntil Later


	4. Lost and Found

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Tiz the Season**

* * *

Summary: Response to HB: Christmas Challenge. Takes place during Hermione's sixth year winter recess. With the emending war, Hermione decides to create her Christmas gifts. Wanting them to be extra special for her best friends and Order members. Something goes seriously wrong with her gift, when Death Eaters attack her home.

* * *

**  
Ministry of Magic  
Central Booking **

As Justus Pilliwickle strides away, Moody signals to Tonks that he would like a word with her. Finding an empty office, the pair closes the door and place several charms.

"I want you to take a team of your best and head back over to the Grangers," orders Moody. "Check around the house for tracks or survivors… anything. I really don't want to inform Albus that she is dead or worst still, taken. Keep this within your team."

"Yes sir," answers Tonks.

"Check in at Headquarters," states Moody. "It's more secure. From there we'll plan our next step."

"What are you going to tell Albus?" asks Tonks.

"The truth," bluntly states Moody. "A team of Aurors went to the Granger residence only to find it completely destroyed. There are no sure signs of survivors, but I have Tonks re-checking the attack site." The two talk for a few more minutes, before heading off to their intended locations.

Moody picks up several rolls of parchment and grabs a quill. Muttering under his breath he starts to fill out his paperwork. Signing his name to the last roll of parchment before him, Moody takes a deep breath as he examines the room before him.

To the right of him, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge along with several other corrupt Ministry workers were currently being processed. 'No more Death-Eaters using their political connections to escape prison', thinks Moody.

"Here," grunts Moody handing the parchment to the scary lady manning the front desk. "I want those," pointing to the corrupt Ministry workers. "Put in with the Death-Eaters."

"But Sir," argues one of the Ministry's lackeys. "They're not…"

Growling, Moody slams his fist down on the desk. "They are Death-Eaters or they are the ones who prevented the arrests and prosecutions of Death-Eaters. They are no better or maybe worst then the Death-Eaters themselves!"

"Sir," barks the scary lady. "They will be put in with the regular Death-Eaters." Glaring coldly at the Ministry's lackeys, she bluntly states, "No one gets special treatment in this department."

"Smashing," gruffly states Moody as he heads out for the exit.

**  
**

* * *

**London  
12 Grimmauld Place**

Closing the front door, Charlie takes the trunk into the family room. Upon hearing the commotion, Bill looks up only to see his parents enter with Percy sandwiched between them. Jumping out of his chair, he rushes over to his little brother embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Never do that again," admonishes Bill. Clapping Percy hard on the back, Bill pulls away examining Percy closely. "You look like you haven't been eating." Hearing Molly gasp and reiterate the same thing, Percy throws Bill a withering look.

"Yeah," agrees Charlie raking his gaze over Percy. "Now that you mention it, Percy does look on the skinny side."

"Oh my," whispers Molly inspecting Percy. "I have some food in the kitchen. It just needs to warm up." Giving Percy one last squeeze Molly heads off into the kitchen, unheeding of Percy's protests.

"Why did you do that?" demands Percy turning his head towards the kitchen. Blinking, Percy finally surveys the house. "Where are we?"

"Because little bro," snickers Charlie throwing his arm around Percy's neck. "We can. Plus we need to make up for lost time."

"We are at the Black residence," answers Arthur as he watches his three oldest children goof around. A series of soft pounding on the stairs lets Arthur know that more of his children are on their way downstairs. Molly should really see this. Opening his mouth to call for her, Arthur instead smiles when Molly strides back into the room carrying a lap tray full of foods.

"Now Percy," states Molly happily as she holds out a tray of food. "You can start with this." Looking at the tray with horror filled eyes, Percy silently pleads with his family members. Arthur swallows a chuckle, when he notices that Molly is really just teasing him. A loud high-pitched squeal erupts from the doorway seconds before two red blurs rush into the room.

Fighting his way out of Ron and Ginny's clutches Percy takes a seat by his parents. He silently watches them trying to organize his siblings as they put up the Christmas decorations. Two loud cracks momentarily stun Percy before he realizes that the twins have apparated into the room.

"Do you always have to make an entrance?" demands Percy startling both Fred and George. "Why can't you just walk into a room like everyone else?"

"Of course," exclaim Fred and George as they tackle Percy in his chair. "When did you get here? Why didn't anyone let us know?"

"Probably because you would flatten him," states Harry as he slips into the room.

Groaning under the twin's weight, Percy attempts to shove them off him. "Where's Hermione when I need her?"

"What?" Ron questions Percy as he looks at him strangely. Percy pales slightly as the twins move off of him sensing something was going on.

"Random Death Eater attacks. They went after Hermione," Harry gasps

Swallowing hard, Percy quickly states, "Yes, they did. But that doesn't mean anything."

"The bloody hell it doesn't," hisses Ron his face becoming alarmingly red.

Keeping his cool, Percy adds, "The Aurors that were assigned to her case, probably brought her to central booking."

"And Tonks or Moody, when they're done with the paperwork will bring her here," helps Bill. "You know how Hermione is. She'll want them to finish that paperwork so they can keep those Death Eaters locked up."

"Yeah that's true," whispers Ginny. "Well if she coming we better get a room… or rather the other half of mine room ready for her."

"That's a good idea," approves Molly. "I hope you gentlemen have her gift already wrapped, seeing as how she's coming." Looking abashed, both Ron and Harry shake their heads. "Well since she's not here yet, you still have some time. I think it would be wise if you do it now."

Percy stares blankly into the fire before turning to look at his parents. "Do you really think she has made it?"

"Of course," snaps Molly before she gasps. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Smiling at his mother, Percy waves a dismissing hand. "Mum, don't worry about it. I know that you're worried about Hermione and rightfully so. I'm just surprised that there has been no word as of yet."

"Usually there is something by now," agrees Arthur. "But since the Moody is in charge and the Ministry is not, we'll just have to wait until he gets here."

"He knows about this place?" questions Percy.

"This is our Headquarters," answers Albus Dumbledore as he glides into the room. "Ah, Percy it's so good to see you back among your family."

"Thanks Headmaster," mumbles Percy feeling like a schoolchild again.

"However I have just received word from Moody that he's on his way here," states Dumbledore. "From his owl, I have gathered that it's not good news."

"Why don't we move this into the library?" suggests Bill glancing towards the stairs. "That way, no one who isn't suppose to hear will."

"A good suggestion," agrees Arthur wrapping an arm around Molly. Lowering his head, Arthur softly whispers, "If it was really bad news, Moody would have just stated so to Dumbledore."

**  
**

* * *

**Granger's Residence  
Backyard**

Staring down the embankment the two men notice that there where two women that were almost completely covered in snow. Looking at each other, one man shakes his head in wonder.

"Why would Lestrange's be after these two?" ponders one man.

Grunting in frustration, the other pulls out his wand, speaking clearly he casts a complex spell. Seconds later the two women are gently hovering over the snow, floating smoothly towards them.

"Who knows with those two crazies," answers the other man. Waving his wand he weaves in a new spell. The jackets on the women turned into blankets that wrapped themselves around them. "There that should do it."

Looking over his friend's work, he touches one of the woman's shoulders. "Warming charm?"

"Yeah, it's bloody cold out here," he answers. "I'm flabbergasted the Ministry hasn't shown up yet."

"Those imbeciles," dismisses the man. As he pulls out his wand, reaching over, he cradles one of the women in his arms. "I'm not surprised at all. Do you want to take them to your place or mine?"

"My place is more secure," he states. "On the bright side of things it might even tick off my mum."

"You do so love doing that," laughs the other man.

Concentrating hard both men apparate with a loud crack. Seconds later they reappear in the heart of London. Moving both quickly and quietly they look at each other as they past the Ministry.

The cold air had a positive buzz to it, like something was either happening or was going to happen soon. The Ministry's lights were still blazing brightly, long after they should have been extinguished.

"Something's up," mutters a man to his companion.

Narrowing his eyes on the government building, he observes 'Mad-eye' Moody stalk out of the building. "Look. It's Moody. Something big must be going down tonight."

"Do you think it has to do with them?" asks the man.

"All this over two girls?" questions his companion, casting a quick glance back at the girls in question. "I hardly think so. The Ministry doesn't really care about muggles or muggleborns, no matter what they preach."

"True," answers the man, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a simple spell. He gives them a curtsey inspection before he puts them back on his face. "Let's just get them to your place. From there we'll figure out what do next."

"Let's take the scenic route," offers his companion. "I don't want to lead trouble back to my house."

"Agreed."

Robert Granger's Residence

Arriving at the Granger residence, Tonks stares at the house in horror. '_If she survived this… It would be bloody amazing_.' Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tonks and her team approach the decimated house. Pushing at the door with magic, Tonks takes a hesitant step in. '_Bloody hell, half the house is sunken in_.' Moving with extreme care, she uses her wand to light her path, Tonks makes her way around the ruins of the house.

"Miss Granger?" Tonks shouts maneuvering her way throughout the room. "Miss Gran… Hermione? Can you hear me?"

"Tonks," shouts of her team. "The floor will not hold our combine weight. Jamison and I are going to take the back half of the house."

"Okay, Monterey. Let me know if you find anything," shouts Tonks.

"Will do, and Tonks be careful were you step," states Monterey.

Moving slowly to avoid the fallen debris, Tonks blinks away the dust in her eyes. Surveying the scene around her, Tonks notices that the floor has collapsed into the bottom level.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" shouts Tonks. Tuning her ears, Tonks hears nothing but the wind answering her. "Damn it girl. Where are you?" Loud thundering footsteps coming closer to her causes Tonks to quickly glance behind her. "What's going on?"

"Tracks!" shouts Jamison, he waits for Tonks to make her way out of the ruins before continuing, "Outback. There are four sets of footprints and two sets that are animal markings."

Hope flares inside of Tonks before she ruthlessly shoves it back down. Nodding Tonks lets her teammate leads her outback. Racing around the house, Tonks meets up with Monterey. Pointing to the track emerging from the lower bank wall, Monterey quickly brings Tonks up to speed.

Looking around she sees a disturbance in the snow on the other side of the embankment.

"Alright," whispers Tonks keep her eyes pined on the tracks. "Let's see where they lead too." Racing throw the snow, Tonks faithfully follows the tracks. 'D_efiantly f__our people came this way.__ With any luck it will be Hermione and her family_.' Looking down at the tracks, Tonks studies them more carefully. '_I thought Hermione had a cat not a dog. Are those deer tracks?_'

"Tonks!"

Startled Tonks looks up. '_Please let her be alive_!' Rushing towards her teammate, Tonks gasps as she spies two crumbled figures on the ground. Forcing her tired body to move quicker, she gasps as she recognizes one of the figures to be Bellatrix. _'__Bloody hell!_'

"What happened here?" huffs Tonks pointing to Bellatrix. Using her foot she turns the other figure over to see Rodolphus. "There's no way that Hermione could have done this."

"She didn't at lest not on her own," Jamison answers while pointing to the embankment. "I think Hermione and someone else went down somewhere over there." Pointing to the ground, he continues with his explanation. "The dog and deer tracks end here, also. These two are powerfully stunned, but alive. No sixth year did this. I don't care how smart she is."

"I agree," mutters Tonks looking around. "Are there any other tracks?"

"No," reply Monterey. "These are it."

"So then," ponders Tonks softly. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea who took her," Jamison answers. "But I can reasonably say that whoever has her, they weren't Death Eaters. Not if they're willing to take out two of you-know-who's inner circle."

"Hey," Monterey gasps. "Maybe they took them to St. Mungo's to be checked over?"

"Ok," orders Tonks. "She's not here. Let's call it a night. I'll take this information to Moody, myself. You guys take them into custody. Book them and then you guys can go home."

"Sure thing boss," mutters her teammates. Seconds later two small pops signal that they have gone.

"Where are you, Hermione?" whispers Tonks as she apparates away.

**  
**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic  
Central Booking **

Apparating into the heavily secured part of central booking the two Aurors instantly were surrounded by several Aurors with their wands drawn.

"You caught the Lestranges?" states several Aurors.

"Bloody hell!" rings out.

"Everyone!" barks the Sergeant on duty. "Let's get them into Cell-Block D before they awake." As the group moves the Lestranges into their cells, several Aurors cast detention spells to find out if they have any weapons or wands on them. "Move it everyone! Those who are to be here stay. Those who are not, leave."

**  
**

* * *

**London  
12 Grimmauld Place**

Whipping out his wand Moody silently stalks the person who was approaching the door. Getting ready to sprout off several nasty hexes, Moody was slightly shocked to see a tired Tonks standing before him.

"Where's Granger?" Moody demands with his wand still pointed at Tonks.

"She wasn't there," answers Tonks. "But Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were. Those two were heavily stunned and still out of it when I got there."

"What?" Moody questions. "There's no way Granger did that."

"She didn't," gruffly answers Tonks. "It's weird, even by wazarding standards of weird."

"Then you better explain it to the entire group," states Moody opening the door. "It would be best if you explain this once instead of repeating yourself several times over."

Going up to the library, Tonks was stunned to see her mother and Remus sitting together in a corner of the room. 'They're probably talking about Sirius. Merlin, I miss him.' Moving further into the room, Tonks notes that the adults have left the younger kids out of the meeting.

"Before we begin," states Moody. "I want to inform you, that Granger has yet to be found. Tonks here will be giving everyone an update on that situation. At last count, over twenty Death Eaters have been captured along with ten supporters."

Clearing her throat, Tonks begins her debriefing.

**  
**

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place  
Rose's room**

Deep even breaths of a sleeping child could be heard in the room. But the child in the bed was far from sleeping. Rose turned her head towards her bedroom door, patiently waiting to see if her mother was going to come back up and check on her.

"Mummy's all sad because Sirius is lost," mutters Rose sitting up in her bed. "Then I'll just have to go find him." Unknown to Rose, her statements mirror those of her sister's some fourteen years ago. "Then mummy will be all happy again!"

Throwing off her bedcovers, Rose quickly jumps out of her bed. "First I'll need my trusty flashlight and backpack." Moving in a child's fashion, Rose carefully plans to look for Sirius.

After gathering everything that she'll need, Rose looks at the clock on her nightstand. "Now I just have to wait until Mummy goes to bed."

Listening closely, Rose smiles as she hears a door open and then close. Smiling to herself, she rushes over to put on her coat. After struggling to button it up, she takes a deep breath and starts again. Congratulating herself, she pulls on her backpack.

Flicking on her flashlight Rose confidently whispers, "Don't worry Uncle Sirius I'm coming for you." Reaching up, she slowly opens her bedroom door. Listening for a few seconds, she gives herself the all clear before heading out of her room.

Holding the rail, she slowly makes her way down the steps. She could hear Ron talking to someone in his room. He was being very loud but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Stepping off the last step, Rose sighs in relief.

"Thank heavens," mumbles Rose as she head straight for the front door. "Now I just need to find my uncle." Reaching the front door, Rose has to stand on her tips of her toes just to reach the doorknob.

"Oh!" Rose groans in frustration. "How am I going to find him, if I can't get the door open?" Suddenly the doorknob twists. Feeling frightened, Rose steps away from the door clutching her trusty flashlight in her hands. As the door is thrown open, Rose lifts up her flashlight shining it into the darken doorframe.

"Bloody hell," hisses a man voice. "Turn that thing off, before you blind someone."

"Wh… who are you?" cries Rose in terror not recognizing the voice. As the man steps into the light of the house, Rose's eyes widen. "Oh my god!"

**  
**

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place  
The Library**

A soft knock rap on the door is closely by a soft squeal of delight. After just a few seconds, more giggling erupts from outside the door before two small fists pound on the door. Andromeda groans as she lowers her head into her hands. Sighing she gets up making her way towards the door.

"And it's not even Christmas yet," snickers Tonks as her mother passes her.

"You were no better," comments Andromeda as she opens the door. Blinking Andromeda barely manages not to gasp. "Rose, sweetie what have you been up to?"

"I find him!" shouts Rose utterly happy with herself. "Come see Mummy! You no get upset anymore!"

Tonks looks over to find her little sister all dressed up and ready to go outside. "Hey Rosie," greets Tonks. "Have you been outside?"

"Yes," laughs Rose waving happily to her sister. "I had to bring him inside." Dead silence greets her statement in the library. "Come on Mummy!" Rose squeals happily as she attempts to drag her mother out of the room.

"**YOU WORTHLESS BLOOD TRAITOR! FILTH FROM MY LOINS**!" bellows Mrs. Black portrait before she voice slowly lowers in decibels.

Gasping Remus stands up sharply. Moving faster then anyone else in the room, he scoops up Rose as he comes upon her. "Why don't you show me?"

"But I found him for Mummy," pouts Rose as she realizes that her mother is not as happy as she is.

"She's shocked," soothes Remus trying to calm Rose. "She didn't expect you to find him. Where did you put him?"

"He was hungry," Rose mumbles happily when she thinks Remus is happy about her discovery. "And his other friend said that he has a whole where his stomach was because he's always hungry."

Swallowing hard, Remus hands Rose over to Andromeda. Tonks and Moody quickly follow him towards the kitchen. Noises of someone banging pots together, causes everyone to pull out their wands.

Pointing his wand at the man whose back was to him; Remus silently makes his way over. "Put the bowl down, and then turn around." demands Remus.

"Bloody hell Moony," grumbles the man, turning around but not putting the bowl down. "It's just stuffing. I can make more tomorrow."

"Sirius?"

**  
U**ntil Next Time -


	5. Paddfoot and Prongs

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Tiz the Season**

* * *

Summary: Response to HB: Christmas Challenge. Takes place during Hermione's sixth year winter recess. With the emending war, Hermione decides to create her Christmas gifts. Wanting them to be extra special for her best friends and Order members. Something goes seriously wrong with her gift, when Death Eaters attack her home.

AN: Here's the update. On Feb 18, 2004 my father died of a sudden heart attack. On March 8, I was let go from my job due to low volumes. In general, it's very hard to write anything. I have not abandoned any of my stories. If you want to know more see my homepage.

* * *

**  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Kitchen **

"Remus!" exclaims Sirius as he feels his back breaking from the death grip of a hug that Remus was giving him. "For the love of Merlin! Let me go!"

"Sirius!" cries Andromeda as she races into the room. She embraces both Sirius and Remus. "My god! It's you! It really is!"

"Has everyone gone bloody insane!" shouts Sirius as he attempts to push both Remus and Andromeda off of him. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

Waiting for a few minutes before shaking his whole body, Sirius grumbles, "Get off! Get off!" Finally shaking them off, Sirius notes that more people were bleeding into the kitchen looking to give him hugs.

"Oh Sirius," shouts Tonks happily.

"You're hungry," states Molly as she moves further into the kitchen. "Let me fix you something to eat dear." Stopping directly in front of him, Molly gives him a backbreaking bear hug before slowly letting him go. Reaching down she tries to the bowl of stuffing out of his hands.

"What is this attack Padfoot day?" questions Sirius not willing to let the bowl go.

Loud thunderous footstep bounded down the stairs quickly approaching the kitchen onlu to stop at the doorframe. Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open, not far behind him stood an equally shocked Ron.

"Sirius?" whispers Harry, his eyes wide as saucers. "Sirius!" shouts Harry running towards his godfather. Upon reaching him, Harry finds himself wrapped up in his arms. Suddenly Harry was sobbing not so quietly.

"Ok," mumbles Sirius looking extremely confused. "What's wrong with Prongs?"

"Prongs?" softly questions Remus staring at Sirius like he was insane.

"**AAAAAHHH**!" a blood-curling scream ripples throughout the house.

"That's Hermione," states Harry as loud footstep dash their way towards the kitchen.

"Spy! Intruder! Death-Eater!" screams Hermione franticly. "Bad guy!"

"What?" shouts Moody as he jumps into action moving towards the stairs only to be knocked down as a young man runs into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that mate," tosses James as he runs behind Sirius. "She's crazy! We should have left her in the snow!"

"James?" squeaks Remus looking extremely shocked, gripping the kitchen countertop for support. With bulging round eyes, Harry stares at the older replica of himself as Sirius glances back and forth between them.

"Hey Moony!" happily greets James until he sees a busy haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god," gasps both Ron and Harry both boys looked more shell shocked then everyone else in the kitchen.

"What are you waiting for!" shouts Hermione hysterically. Frantically pointing her finger at James, she cries, "He's right there!"

"Hermione dear," soothes Molly as she wraps her arms around Hermione's shaking frame. "Calm down."

"But… but he's not Harry," chokes out Hermione still stabbing her finger at James. "He's an imposture."

"You are partially right Miss Granger," agrees a stunned Dumbledore as his wand was pointed at both Sirius and James. "This man is not Harry, if he would be so kind as to change into his animagus form." Both men sighed looking contrite.

"How did he know?" grumbles Sirius. "We must have done something wrong."

"He always knows," mumbles James. "But how does he do that?"

"Sometime today," interrupts Remus before either one could continue their argument. "I know that Sirius is hungry but he's not getting any food and neither are you until..."

In a flash Sirius changes into his animagus form jumping onto Remus causing him to fall down onto the ground. "Enough! You over grown mutt. Get off of me!" Loud barks from an over excited dog echo around the room, until gasps of shock as James transformed into his animagus form helping Sirius pin Remus to the floor.

"Help!" shouts Remus as he starts to laugh. "Get off!"

"Alright that's enough," states Molly giving them her motherly glare. "If you boys want something to eat anytime soon, you're going to have to leave the kitchen."

Two loud whines came for the animals in the kitchen before a third animal dash in. Barking in joy, Sirius chases the orange animal around the kitchen then out.

"Not again," groans Harry. "Sirius leave Crookshanks alone!" A loud crashing noise is the only response. The stag was still wrestling with Remus, refusing to let him get up off of the floor.

"Bad doggie!" screeches Rose. "Mum! That doggie has my new shoes!"

"Sirius!" shouts Andromeda before she burst out laughing.

"So, if that's Sirius," comments Hermione calming down. "Then who's that?"

"If I may be so bold," states Dumbledore. "That is James Potter."

"But… James Potter is dead," argues Hermione, looking completely confused. "So is Sirius."

"Paddy!" snaps James as he stands up. "Get in here, you have to hear this."

Bounding into the room, Sirius stops at the entrance. "What?" he asks as he strokes Crookshanks."

"Apparently we're dead," answers James while pointing to Hermione. "That's why she flipped out."

"Smashing," whispers Sirius earning him a hard slap on the head from Andromeda. "Ouch! Hey that hurt."

"Smashing? Is that all you can say," hisses Andromeda looking angry.

"I was being sarcastic Andy," groans Sirius putting a hand to his acing head. "You didn't use to take me so literately."

"That was before you got yourself killed," hisses Andromeda looking upset. "You… left… died," chokes Andromeda.

"Sh," whispers Sirius pulling Andromeda into his arms. "I'm here now. Everything will be all right." Sirius held Andromeda tightly, as most of the group moved out of the kitchen and into the family room. Glancing around, Sirius nods to Remus before he mouths, "Where's Lily?"

Grimacing Remus doesn't answer but let's out a heavy sigh.

"So is every body here?" eagerly asks James as his eyes dart around the room.

"Everyone?" questions Ron looking at James in awe as he transfigures some of the tables into more comfortable chairs. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Ron!" hisses Hermione glaring at him. "You would know how to do that if you did your homework once in a while!"

"I do," shouts Ron the tips of his ears getting red. "I just don't have a love affair with it."

"Ron!" barks Sirius his blue eyes pinning him. "I'm aghast at your behavior, she has been thought enough today without you adding to it."

"Where's Lily?" demands James as he looks around the room. "Is she on a mission? Harry… wait a minute… Harry? As in my one year old son, Harry?" Narrowing his eyes, James shouts, "What the bloody hell is going on!"

"James calm down," starts Remus hoping to keep him calm.

"**No**!" bellows James getting the feeling that something was wrong. "Where is my wife? Tell me!"

"Who the hell knows!" snaps Ginny freaked out at Sirius's behavior. "For all we know she could be alive, just like you."

"What do you mean, she could be alive," softly questions James as he sinks into the couch next to Harry.

"What Ginny means to say," amends Hermione still slightly spooked. "Is that both you and Lily died the same night. As for Sirius, he just recently died. So she really doesn't know whether or not Lily is alive." Looking around the room, Hermione adds, "None of us do. I don't think anyone here know you were alive until you presented yourself tonight."

"How did you get here?" asks Percy.

"Yeah," adds Fred as George states, "It had to be at Hermione's place, seeing as how you brought her here."

"Maybe mum's at Hermione?" states Harry looking hopeful.

"I highly doubt it," argues Tonks. "No offence Hermione but your place is blown to smithereens."

Gasping Hermione sucks in a breath as her face losses her paler. "Oh my god," whispers Hermione. "My parents! Where are my parents? And my uncle?"

"Breath!" snaps a voice from the stairs. "They're more then likely at the Wagner's getting smashed."

"Emily!" reproaches Hermione.

"Oh please," sneers Emily rubbing her eyes. "Right now I could use with a drink or three." Walking further into the room, Emily sits down on the arm of the chair where Hermione was sitting. Emily yawns, "Let's see if I have the gist of this conversation." Pointing to James then to Sirius, she states, "Dead, but back again. No one knows how but you came from my place, correct?"

"Pretty much," grows Moody as he points his wand at Emily.

"Point that stick at me again," sweetly whispers Emily as she turns ice cold eyes on Moody. "You better plan on using it." Turning her attention back to Hermione Emily's eyes soften. "Now, I recognize these two from those photos. Could that potion you were working on, mixed in with my ingredients somehow opened or created something that brought them back?"

"That's not how it works," coolly states Dumbledore.

"I know," huffs Emily rolling her eyes at Dumbledore. "But seeing as how they're here, you might want to rethink your hypothesis. So the next question is did you have any pictures of Lily hanging around?"

"Ah," mumbles Hermione biting her lip. "I had more Sirius and James then I did of Lily."

"Where they down in the basement or upstairs?" softly questions Emily.

"In the basement," answers Hermione.

"You sure?" asks Emily.

"I fail to see the reason you are asking these questions," states Dumbledore slightly angry. "If Lily came through she would have been here already."

"Really," mutters Emily. "Where would you go when you're confused or scared? Besides the library."

"Home," answers Hermione.

"Does anyone else have a different answer," questions Emily. Looking around the room, she could tell that no one had a different answer. "Is this Lily's home?"

"Now look here," growls Moody. "Lily knows to come here first thing."

"Maybe you should try look there before you dismiss the idea that Lily is alive," states Emily as she stands up. "Just because I'm not magical, doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm taking about." Kissing the top of Hermione's head, Emily gets up and strides into the kitchen. "Now my good woman, is there anything decent in this horrific house to eat?"

"She's right," states Sirius. "Lily's first instinct would be to go home, and check on Harry."

"I agree," quickly states James jumping off of the couch. "Come on! Let's go find Lily."

"Mister Potter," coolly states Dumbledore. "I don't think it wise…"

"Moony!" calls James. "You coming?"

"Wait!" cries Hermione catching Sirius's arm. "Sirius is a wanted man."

"Of course I'm a wanted man," laughs Sirius flirting with Hermione.

"I don't think," starts Dumbledore.

"She means you're a criminal," laughs Tonks at Sirius's antics. "The Ministry would kill you on the spot." Seeing Sirius's wounded look, Tonks quickly adds, "But we're getting the ruling over turned."

"Why is Sirius a criminal?" questions James.

"Are you still here?" calls out Emily. "I pity Lily if this is the treatment she gets."

"We'll be back," calls out James as he rushes towards the door. "Sirius find out all that you can, and then explain it to me."

"Good luck," shouts Sirius as James and Remus bound out the door.

**  
U**ntil Later


	6. Searching

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Tiz the Season**

* * *

AN: I do apologize for not updating this story. I was working on this when I received the news that my dad passed away, so I have been reluctant to write more. But I know that when I read a good story and there is no end… it just frustrates me.

* * *

**  
"**Mister Potter! I do protest. The world is different from when you were here," Dumbledore bellowed.

"That's why Moony is coming with me, besides if Lilly is at our old home, and there's nothing there… I don't know what she'll do," James stated as he pulled on his coat.

"Hey, can I go?" Harry questioned.

"**NO**!" every adult shouted.

"But she's my mum!" Harry hissed becoming extremely upset.

"That she is mate, but she was my wife first," James countered.

"If Lily is there, and I'm not saying she's going to be, I think we should minimize the shock factor until she gets here," Sirius reasoned. He looked around the room, spying off the astonished expressions on everyone's face. "What?"

"It's nice having you home, I missed you voice of reason," Andy whispered as she gave him a hug.

"Reason? Andy, have you gone nuts?" Sirius demanded before he explained. "I just said that so James would be the one Lily hexes for missing _years_ of her baby's life."

"Sirius! That's more like you," Molly exclaimed before she started to laugh. It was while Sirius kept everyone's attention on him that James and Remus slipped out of the house.

Several long hours later, most of occupants of the house were sleeping soundly within their beds, one man remained awake. Every now and then, he would stroke the fire in the library as he waited. A low growl escaped from him as he worked out the creaks in his body. 'Damn Dumbledore,' he thought as he looked at the two who took shelter with him. 'I get that she's smart, but you can't hold her responsible for the actions of others.'

Before the squeaky door-knob could twist, Sirius was able to determine from a sniff of air that at lest one the individuals behind the door was Remus. 'About bloody time they showed up.' He glanced at the two who were sleeping soundly on the couch and forced himself to relax.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when the door opened. Smirking at them, he nodded his head towards the couch as he approached the group. A real smile bloomed across his face at the scene before him.

"As you can see we found her," James whispered as he assisted Lily into a chair.

"Lilies, you really know how to make an enterance," Sirius joked as he squatted in front of her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," Lily whispered as she observed the room. Her gaze landed on those sleeping on the couch. "What about them? How are they handling it?"

"Harry's a happy camper. The girl isn't so lucky. She spent over an hour explaining and re-explaining everything to Dumbledore. He can't expound a reason as to how or why we're here."

"Why would she need to explain it?" James wondered.

"Things have changed since you went away," Remus stated. "I'm surprised that he hasn't called a meeting with the Ministry."

"Smashing, just how are we going to explain this?" Lily whispered.

"We're not. We haven't done a bloody thing," James growled.

"I know that, you know that. But the Ministry is going to make her life miserable; once they find out we're alive. You heard Remus; we have been dead for a long time. And if Dumbledore is going to make an example out of her, this is going to get a hell of lot worst," Lily worried.

"Red, take it easy. The censure will fall on the Death eaters. After all she was only working on Christmas gifts for some friends. The Death-eaters attacked her, they preformed several illegal spells and viola, here we are," Sirius soothed.

"The only thing he can hold her accountable for is reproducing photographs," Remus agreed.

"Is he going to hold her accountable?" Lily demanded.

"He left in a huff, but right now I'm more concerned about you, Red. How are you holding up?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm confused about some stuff, but mostly tired. I mean, how can I have a son, when I'm still pregnant?" Lily wondered. "Not that I won't love him, but look at me."

"You're gorgeous, absolutely stunning," James flattered.

"I have dirt all over me, and twigs in my hair. Yet, I'm stunning?" Lily grounded out as she glared at James.

"It's the pregnancy glow. You are stunning. A real sight to behold," Remus comments covering for James.

"Hey that's my wife you're admiring," James huffed as he poked Remus in his side.

"James, don't start something you can handle," Remus groans as James smirked at him.

Soft groans of discomfort float across the room. The tight knit group braces for the reaction of two people. As Lily started to nervously wring her hands, James knelt down next to her. He covered her hands with his.

"We'll get though this. Together," James reassured.

"Always, together," Lily replied back.

"All of us," Remus added as Sirius joined James on the ground in front of Lily.

"Mum?" Harry questioned quietly.

Looking up into his eyes, Lily could see fear cloud his bright green eyes. Pointing him, Lily stated, "He has my eyes."

"That he does, but he looks just like James and takes after him in flying. Hey, I know we can play a game! We have enough people and .." Sirius joked.

"Oh my good god, what have I done?" Hermione whispered in horror.

Sirius watched as she eyes rolled back. He moved quickly to catch her as she crumbled to the ground. He picked her up and gently placed her back on the couch. With a heavy sigh, Sirius looked back over to his friends and godson. He saw heart-break in their eyes.

"Cut the kid a break. She has been attacked today, not only by Death-Eaters but by Dumbledore. She knew that there was possibility that maybe Lily would be here also, but a pregnant Lily? That's a bit much."

"Oh," Harry replied.

"And Harry, just because Lily is pregnant doesn't mean she's not going to want you," Sirius growled like a dog as he stretched.

"What makes you say that?" Lily inquired.

"Because Petunia raised him," Remus answered as Sirius flinched.

"I didn't hear you right; I could have sworn you said Petunia. But that can not be right, James and I made Sirius Harry's legal guardian. That means Sirius would have raised Harry if anything happened to us," Lily stressed as her eyes flash.

"I went to prison for your murder, while Peter went into hiding after selling you out to Voldemort. That is why I'm a wanted man," Sirius explained.

"Is that Peter still alive?" Lily probed.

"We don't know. He owes me a life-debt if he still is," Harry replied.

"It's late. We can continue this discussion tomorrow, but right now Lily needs her sleep," James commented.

"But…" Lily tried to argue as Remus and James helped her stand up.

"But nothing, you are fatigued and the last thing we need is to take you to St. Mungos," Sirius stressed. "Give your kid a hug and kiss, and then go to bed."

"Yes mum," Lily snapped as she complied with Sirius's order. "Don't think for a single moment that this means you get to boss me around."

"Wouldn't dream it," Sirius reassured as he noted that Lily was leaning heavily on James. "You alright there mate?"

"We're fine, good night," James whispered as he gave a Sirius a relieved look.

"I'll follow them to their room. Good night," Remus stated as he waved to Sirius.

"See you in the morning," Sirius stated as Remus left.

He picked up a log and tossed it into the fireplace. He moved over to where Harry was sitting and kicked the side of the chair. Seconds later, Harry found himself on a bed.

"Mother often kicked father out of the bedroom. Get some sleep. We'll be here in the morning," Sirius whispered.

"Promise?" Harry asked too scared to close his eyes.

"Promise, we're not going anywhere. You'll see us in the morning," Sirius promised.

"Good night Sirius," Harry yawned as his eyes started to droop.

"Night little one," Sirius replied as he changed into a big black dog. Sinking down onto the ground, the dog stares into the flames, before closing his eyes.

**  
U**ntil Later


	7. The End!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

** Tiz the Season**

* * *

AN: This is the end. I am finding that life is throwing more curve-balls. I can handle them; just don't have the same passion for writing as I once had. But I thank everyone who has read this story and has left a review. Thank you eveyone who has read this story!

* * *

**  
S**oft sounds penetrated her sleep. She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes, wishing that who-ever wanted her to wake up would just go away. With a soft groan escaped from her as she opened her eyes. A sharp gasp got stuck in her throat while she got over her shock of Sirius in dog form licking her face. 

"That is disgusting! Sirius! You're not really a dog, so _don't _lick me," Hermione groaned as she sat up in a hurry. Loud barks were the only acknowledgement she got. Grumbling, she got off the couch. "Go bother Harry! Go better yet, _go_ play fetch with George and Fred!"

"Hermione! It's past ten o'clock. If we let you sleep any longer you would be up all night," Harry admonished.

Sighing heavily, Hermione glanced at Harry. '_Would that really be so bad?_' Shaking her head, Hermione attempts to smile at her best friend. "Fine, I'm up."

"Besides which Hermione, you didn't really get to meet my parents last night," Harry stated happily.

"Harry, I know that you must be in seventh heaven right now, but I really don't need a living reminder that I preformed some sort of illegal magic," Hermione stated.

"But Hermione, everything will work out you'll see. Anyways, come down to breakfast, Mrs. Weasley is cooking up a feast," Harry argued before he left the room.

"Yeah, I feel like eating," Hermione complained.

"You really should eat," Sirius stated and then laughed in delight when he noticed that he startled Hermione. "Forgot I was here, huh?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione said as she looked up at him. She was slightly put off that his eyes were not twinkling away with mischief. "What am I going to do when others are going to want me to bring back their '_long-lost loved ones'?_ I don't even know how I did it in this in the first place!"

"We will worry about that, you just worry about getting some breakfast," Sirius commented.

"What? I'll have you know that I have been…"

"Hermione!" Sirius barked. "You are a great many things. One you're a bloody good friend to Harry and a brilliant witch, however you are still a school girl. When it comes to matters of law, leave that to the grown-ups. As for the story that will be circulated about our '_incredible_' return. James, Lily, Remus and I will think of something."

"But…. But…" Hermione stuttered. She was stung over being called a school girl by a man who never acted his age and confused for feeling hurt.

"You're not alone. We will get you though this," Sirius whispered as he moved closer. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Now, I believe Harry said something about breakfast," Sirius said as he guided her out of the library and towards the kitchen.

The warmth coming off of his hand was somehow comforting to Hermione. As she got closer towards the kitchen she was relaxed. '_Maybe it will turn out all right?_' Hermione thought as she took several deep breaths as she entered the kitchen. She wasn't prepared to see Harry sitting between his parents. She froze in the doorway.

"Hermione, dear, do take a seat. I'll be with you shortly," Mrs. Weasley ordered in her usual fashion.

James watched the girl who brought them back stare at them with a frozen deer-in-the-headlights look. He saw terror and horror warring in her eyes.

"I'll have a spot of what-ever you're making," Sirius stated, breaking whatever trance that held Hermione. James felt her penetrating gaze inspect him over; making him think that she could perceive all of his flaws.

"James, did you even try to comb your hair today?" Sirius teased as he accompanied Hermione to the table.

James was fascinated when Sirius displayed gentleman etiquette by pulling out a chair for Hermione to sit in.

"Hey! That's not fair! Not everyone can have hair like you. Good morning, Hermione," James alleged. He watched the girl glance at Sirius and then his son before greeting him.

"Good morning, Mister Potter," Hermione choked out.

"Mister? Mister? She called me mister…. Lily you have to do something about this," James groaned. He observed several things, a blush creeping up on Harry's face and Hermione's face going paler. Looking over at his wife, he sent her a pleading look.

"Hermione's just being polite. She didn't mean to offend you," Harry whispered.

"He's not offended; he's just looking for attention. James, do try to behave yourself in front of our son's friends," Lily snapped responding to his silent signal.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione inquired.

"It's fine, more then likely Lily wants some coffee and James is refusing to allow her any," Sirius laughed, picking up on James' plea.

"Coffee is not good for the baby. She can have tea, milk or water and on special occasions wine," James lobbied as he watched all of the color leave Hermione's face. '_In for a knut, in for a Galleon. Let's hope she doesn't crack,_' James thought.

"James, I might be having a child but that does not make me one," Lily hissed. He could feel her green eyes glaring at him. Swallowing hard, James was just about apologize when Hermione leaned towards Sirius.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione inquired softly.

"Pretty much" Sirius dismissed as Mrs. Weasley put a plate of food in front of Hermione. "Eat Hermione."

With those words, James came to a startling realization, that Sirius had the unique ability to put Hermione at ease.

**  
**

* * *

**  
T**hroughout the day, Hermione found herself decorating Christmas cookies that Mrs. Weasley had baked earlier. After her cousin had left for home, she found that the tension in the house seemed to evaporate. She was slowly getting use to have Harry's mom around as she helped wrap presents in the kitchen. 

She found that James wasn't so bad in small doses. But it was Sirius that was confusing her the most. It was the little things that would shift her focus from her task. The sound of his laughter, his playful nature, even the way he smelled was starting to get to her. She felt that her checks were going to catch fire soon, if she didn't stop blushing.

Hermione found herself a little relieved when Mrs. Weasley forced everyone to go to bed, once all the presents were statically placed under the tree. She could even hear every one of the Weasley children complain, when Mrs. Weasley tucked them into bed.

**  
**

* * *

**  
T**hat night, there were three men sitting in front of the roaring fire within the library. Each one had a strong drink and that they would occasionally take a sip from. 

"It's good to have you back," commented one of the men.

"Well it's good to be back, Remus," James laughed. "So has our cover story been leaked out?"

"Yes. The wizarding world has gone crazy because of it," Remus sighed. "Sirius, it's a damn good thing you studied law."

"Why is that?" Sirius asked general concerned.

"They wanted to charge her with violating the dead and drag her before the court," Remus stated in a flat voice.

"Well, they can try, but the law is clearly on her side," Sirius commented.

"But for how long? Remember she's a muggleborn," James asked playing devil's advocate.

"She might be a muggleborn, but she's smart. Extremely smart, don't forget that she's also the '_boy-who-lived'_ otherwise known as Harry's best friend," Sirius pointed out.

"They really don't care if she's his best friend or not. They'll still attempt to drag her into court Remus stated. "They did the same with Harry."

Growling, Sirius looks directly at James and then Remus. "She'll be under my protection by then."

"Sirius! Are you serious?" Remus asked shocked. "Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes! And don't tease her, James," Sirius barked as he glared at James.

"But Sirius….you have my support. But you're going to have to explain this to Lily and Harry, because I'm not," James muttered concerned.

"Lily already knows," Sirius dismissed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Do you really think it's going to come to that?" Remus questioned.

"At the rate Dumbledore is pushing this, yes I do," Sirius stated.

"I just don't understand what got into that man?" James muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "What is the point of putting her on trial?"

"To prevent anyone else from recreating what she did, I hope. But this doesn't feel that way," Remus answered. "It feels more personal."

"I agree. This feels wrong somehow," James agreed. "Do you think Voldemort has control over Dumbledore?"

"Hell no! The man's smart. But Moody is more paranoid now more then ever. He's already hit Dumbledore twice with the reversal spell. I'll speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione; they might know something without knowing. Which will help us resolve this little dilemma," Sirius offered.

"They might know something, but I think Dumbledore has kept them in the dark more then anything else," Remus stated. "Our Sirius, from this time, died because he kept them in the dark."

"Thanks," Sirius sarcastically mumbled.

"So when do you plan of informing Hermione of this little decision of yours?" James inquired.

"I'm not," Sirius answered.

"Sirius!" Remus admonished. "You can't do something like this and not inform her." Remus heard Sirius snort in response. "I'm serious," Remus stated and then sighed when Sirius opened his mouth. "I know your name! But you can't make a life altering decision without at lest talking to Hermione," Remus snapped.

"Relax mate. I don't think it's going to be such a hardship on Hermione's side, as you think it will be," James comments. At Remus' blank look, James rolled his eyes. "Incase you failed to notice, Hermione is attracted to Sirius. She's much more relaxed when Sirius' is around and she was blushing like a school girl."

Sirius flinched at the school girl comment but otherwise remained silent.

"That's because she is a school girl!" Remus hissed.

"Since when?" Sirius probed. Looking over at Remus, he could see that Remus didn't understand his question. "Since when has Hermione ever acted like any school girl, we have known?" he clarified. "Now I understand that you're concerned that Hermione is still in school and might not understand what I'm offering. And if she did understand, she might not know what it fully entails. Do you think so little of me, that I would trick someone into this kind of commitment?"

"No, I don't think you would try to trap her. I… I just don't want to see her or you for that matter hurt," Remus whispered. "Hermione has been nothing but good to me. She knew that I was a werewolf, but she didn't say anything. And she's been such a great friend to Harry… that I'm afraid he would be lost without her. But at the same time, I've never seen you so...so… settled either."

"Then don't worry about it," James instructed. "This is all on Sirius. He has to get the girl to agree to this. He's so going to need our support."

"He's got mine," Remus stated quietly.

"That's all I need," Sirius reassured.

**  
**

* * *

**  
G**etting up early had always relaxed Hermione. It also helped her prepare for the day. She was busy in the kitchen making a spot of tea, when she felt that she was no longer alone. Turning her head, she spotted Sirius standing in the doorway. 

"Morning," Sirius greeted but otherwise didn't enter the room.

"Morning," Hermione whispered as her nerves started to take over. She felt herself flush. '_Why does he have to look so good_?' she questioned. Taking a deep breath, she finished making her tea. "Did you want a spot of tea?" Hermione asked.

"No thank you," Sirius stated as he moved gracefully into the kitchen. He took a seat opposite of her. Keeping his eyes trained on her face. Sirius noticed that she looked refreshed. "We need to talk."

"Um… okay," Hermione chocked out. "What about?"

"Dumbeldore wants to bring you in, and charge you with several very serious crimes, that have a mandatory time sentence in Azkaban. Now we are working to prevent this from happening, there are things that we can not foresee."

"Ah, I don't know what to say," Hermione mumbles. She stared at her hands, until she gathered enough courage to look up into Sirius' silver orbs. She found them fascinating.

"Hermione, there is a way to stop Dumbledore dead in his tracks. However, once this path is started there is no going back," Sirius offered. Seeing that he held her attention, he smiled at her. He noticed that she flushed.

"What is this way?" Hermione probed.

"I can offer you my protection," Sirius replied. "As the last living member of a pure-blood family, I can offer my future bride the protection of my family name. Even though, currently I'm a wanted criminal, the female that has this protection is exempt from prosecution."

"Why is she exempt from prosecution?" Hermione quizzed.

"Because the wizarding world can not afford to lose the one pure-blood family names," Sirius answered. "It's politics Hermione. The law has allowances for brides in school and a time restrictions on it. I'll have the breakdown in the library." Sirius placed one of his hands over hers. Lacing their fingers together, they made their way to the library.

**  
**

* * *

**  
H**arry moved swiftly towards the library. He hoped that he would catch Hermione working on her homework. Upon reaching the landing, he heard soft giggling coming from down the hall. As he approached the library, he could have sworn that the person laughing was Hermione. 

Slowing down, he peered into the library. There before him, he saw Hermione sitting on the floor, smiling blissfully at Sirius. She was laughing at whatever outrageous story he was telling. Narrowing his eyes, Harry scrutinized Sirius's actions. '_He likes her_,' Harry thought. '_And she likes him, in return_.'

After spending several minutes watching them, Harry shook his head to shake himself out of his stupor. '_I don't think I've ever seen either one of them this happy_,' Harry contemplated as he turned heading back the way he came.

**  
**

* * *

**  
G**rowling lowly, he glanced at the pair from his corner in the room. He noted that something was different, but what he couldn't place. Narrowing his eyes, he barely noticed Harry's move. 

'_Bloody hell, if I keep this up. He might actually win a game_,' Ron thought. Stroking his chin, he moved his knight, thus thoroughly slaughtering Harry's Bishop. '_That should teach him to mess with me_,' Ron reflected as he smirked at Harry. Glancing yet again, he observed that Hermione was ensnared by something living. '_He hurts her, he's a dead man. Again_,' Ron planed. Looking up at Harry, he nodded his head towards the pair and winked. At Harry's returned wink, Ron focused on his game.

**  
**

* * *

**  
O**bserving his best friend, Remus smiled at his antics. He hadn't felt this lighthearted in years. The evening improved when his other best friend joined the party, providing a different view on all of James's stories. For the first time in a long time, Remus felt as if he wasn't alone. 

He felt complied to add several of his adventures when James and Sirius started to rough house. He laughed more that night then he had in decades. His eyes started to tear up when he got to watch James and Harry interact with each other.

When the twins turned on the wireless radio, he got to watch James insist that Lily needed to dance with him. Slowly, couples started to join the pair. Taking a cue from James, Remus tugged on Tonks' hand until she joined him on the dance floor.

Swaying to the music, he glanced up to spot Sirius and Hermione moving to the music. '_I think this is the first time I've seen him so content. She always understood him_,' Remus thought.

**  
**

* * *

_**T**he Miraculous Return of the Potter's and Sirius Black  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_Dear Readers,_

_Remember this date! The Potters have returned! That's right, you have heard correctly. The long dead Potter's were brought back to us, this wondrous Christmas season. Miracles really do happen!_

_As if this miracles was not enough, Sirius Black. That's right Sirius Black returned also! He's name was recently cleared of any wrong doing with regards to the murder of the Potters._

_How did this miracle happen? It was during a random Death-Eater attack on muggle-born, who is Harry 'Boy-Who-Lived' Potter's best friend, through a mix of spells and potions caused the return of the Potters. This answer dissatisfied Dumbledore, who has pushed for a full investigation into the matter._

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

_**S**irius Black announces his engagement!  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_Dear Readers,_

_This scandalous rumor is true! Sirius Black is officially off the market today. This is no information about who the young lady is that Mister Black has become ensnared with, but have no fear readers, I will find out!_

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

_**P**otter's Give Birth to a Girl!  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_Mrs. Lily Potter had recently given birth to a baby girl. Both mother and child are doing well and have returned to their home. They were accompanied by Mister Potter and his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin._

**  
**

* * *

_**T**he Demise of the Dark Lord!  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_He-who-must-not-be named is __**DEAD**! The Wizarding world is celebrating. Harry Potter and friends have defeated the Dark Lord!_

**  
**

* * *

_**M**arried! Sirius Black has Married!  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_Dear Readers!_

_You will not believe this, but Sirius Black has eloped! He not only got married, but he married a muggle-born! He married a girl barely out of Hogwarts! The muggle-born that he eloped with was Harry Potter's best friend and one time girlfriend, Hermione Granger._

_Is this the end of the friendship that destroyed the Dark Lord? Stay tuned._

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

_**I**t's a Black Day for the Wizarding World  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_The Black's have given birth to a little boy. Both mother and child are in good health. Sirius Black and James Potter had gotten into a brawl just outside of the hospital. It took Remus Lupin, long time friend to both Potter and Black to break up the fight. Harry Potter was no where to be seen on the day, his ex-best friend gave birth._

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

_**P**otter forgives!  
By: Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter forgives his ex-best friend for marrying his god-father. Mister Potter was asked to be god-father of the Black child. And he accepted! The ceremony was held at a secure location._

* * *

The End 


End file.
